Ancient Gear Deck
An Ancient Gear Deck, commonly known as a "Gear Crush Deck", focuses on overwhelming the opponent with powerful Machine-type monsters while preventing them from activating Spell or Trap Cards during the Battle Phase. This strategy relies partly on the "Ancient Gears" and their support cards as well as other cards to give the deck an alternate strategy; cards like "Cyber Dragon" and the Gadgets work very well in this deck in conjunction with a Chimeratech OTK, since all Ancient Gear monsters can be used in the Fusion Summon of "Chimeratech Overdragon" and "Ancient Gear Drill" can search out "Overload Fusion" or "Future Fusion". The Ancient Gears even have their own Fusion Monster, "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem". Because of the mutual need for fusion cards, and the fact that Ancient Gears need readily access tribute fodder, Chimeratech monsters and Cyber Dragon can be a great asset to this deck. Strategy Ancient Gears have gained much strength with the release of "Geartown", which makes summoning high-level gears much easier; "The Trojan Horse" also helps in this respect. Trap-negating cards such as "Jinzo" or "Royal Decree" are also useful to prevent your opponent from activating cards that may hinder the summoning of an Ancient Gear monster. If you run Chimeratech Overdragon, you can even use Jinzo as an extra fusion material monster due to him being a Machine Monster. Cards like "Cyber Valley", "Morphing Jar", "Cyber Phoenix" and "Hand Destruction" can also be used to draw, gaining major hand advantage and chances to discard for "Overload Fusion" or to perform an OTK with "Dimension Fusion" or "Return from the Different Dimension". Another simpler OTK is to use "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of all of your face-up monsters. You can also use "Pot of Avarice" to save you from a deck out. In addition, to retrieve cards removed from play, simply use "Burial from a Different Dimension" or "Miracle Dig". Another variation is to include one or more "The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion". Either by using them on the field or from your hand, in conjunction with "Polymerization", "Power Bond" and/or "Limiter Removal", it is possible to quickly achieve an OTK. Ancient Gear Drill can be used to search out some quick play spells like My Body as a Shield and Shrink. These cards work well with Ancient Gear Drill because they can be activated during your opponents turn so you don't have to wait until your next turn to activate them. Cards that allow you to get out stronger monsters without tribute like Cost Down or Star Blast. Recommended cards Monsters * Ancient Gear x3 * Ancient Gear Golem x3 * Ancient Gear Beast x2 * Ancient Gear Knight x3 * Ancient Gear Soldier x2 * Ancient Gear Engineer x2 * Cyber Dragon x1 * Proto-Cyber Dragon x2 * Giant Rat x2 Spells * Ancient Gear Castle * Ancient Gear Drill * Ancient Gear Explosive x2 * Ancient Gear Fist x2 * Ancient Gear Workshop x2 * Book of Moon x2 * Future Fusion * Power Bond x3 * Geartown x3 * Heavy Storm * My Body as a Shield * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps * Mirror Force * Karma Cut * Sakuretsu ArmorX2 * Waboku Extra Deck * Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem x2 * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon x2 * Chimeratech Overdragon x2 Category:Deck Type